driftcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Drift City
Drift City (also known as Skid Rush in Koreahttp://skidrush.hangame.com Skid Rush official site), is a Korean-developed MMORPG published in North America on August 1, 2007 by NHN. The game combines the features of an RPG with the features of a driving game. Plot The game takes place in the near future (Assumed to be around 2020) during a worldwide oil shortage, leaving many of the major powers without fuels such as petroleum and coal. During the crisis, a mysterious material dubbed Mittron is discovered on an island in the North Pacific. The island was named after the material, and the Organization for Mittron Development (OMD) was set up to manage the island and its resources. This resource quickly became the preferred fuel for all methods of transportation as Mittron-fueled cars ran much longer, cleaner, and faster than traditional gas-powered cars. It was assumed that Mittron would be the material to save the world and potential life as we know it. Some time after its discovery, the island began to progress into a thriving metropolis, containing four cities spread on the four sides of the island (and eventually, a fifth to be accessed from the island's airport). Eventually, the major powers asked for access to the resource, with the OMD happy to oblige. However, unmanned vehicles dubbed "HUVs" (High-Tech Unmanned Vehicles) began appearing around the island, terrorizing the people, eventually becoming so destructive that it prevented any military, air force, or navy personnel from accessing the island, and hindered the material's transfer progress to the rest of the world. The threat has become so widespread that pedestrians no longer walk the streets for fear of being attacked. As a result, the OMD has started importing professional drivers to assist in destroying the HUVs and uncover the mystery behind their sudden appearance. Gameplay Players earn experience points and the in-game currency of Mito for completing missions and transporting goods be doing deliveries, as well as for bounties when hunting HUVs, completing patrols, or racing (as racing in-game is seen as professional training in the virtual-reality staged area known as the Battle Zone). Players can choose from a variety of vehicles in different classes, raging from V1 up to the ultimate class of V9. They can also purchase upgrade parts for their vehicle for increased performance, though many parts require the player to have reached a certain level before they can be equipped. Performance parts can be further enhanced by enhancers for increased statistics. Players can also earn coupons to unlock cars for purchase by completing certain in-game requirements. The player can also earn items through driving and hunting HUVs. These items can range from fuel for the car to car parts. Players also have the option to join and form crews, as well as form impromptu parties for extra experience. Each crew has ranks depending on their crew points, you can be rank A, rank B or rank S. B class crews are 3rd class, A class crews are 2nd class and S class (special class) crews are 1st class. For players to tell which rank crews are, the crew names are coloured: white for C class crews, blue for B class crews, yellow for A class crew and red for S class crews. Players can also trade items directly with each other. Mittron Island Mittron Island consists of four cities: Moon Palace, Koinonia, Cras, and Oros. Players start in Moon Palace and work their way into Koinonia, Cras, and then Oros by completing storyline missions and reaching certain levels. Once these cities are opened, players can travel between them at any time using the highway system. Each server hosts a central hub known as the Driver Dome where drivers can converse with each other. The Driver Dome contains several buildings, which include the Battle Zone where drivers can challenge each other on preset courses, the Auction House, where players can purchase items that others have posted for sale through an in-game browser, the Dealership, where players may purchase new vehicles, the Parts Shop, where players may purchase new parts from an NPC, the Garage, where players can switch between each of the vehicles they own, and the Crew Center, where players can create a crew or participate and spectate in crew battles. The Driver Dome also has an underground level only accessible by players who are level 31 and higher which also contains the aforementioned buildings. Cars The cars are organized by classes ranging from V1 to V9 with V9 being the highest. Each class requires the player to have reached a certain level, attained a certain amount in mito. Most of the cars also require the player to have previously attained a "coupon"(coupons can be acquired in the coupon book on the bottom of the screen) which unlocks it for purchase. While most of the cars are fictionally branded yet modeled on their real-life counterparts, a number of vehicles from Chrysler and Jeep have been licensed for the game, most prominently the 4th-generation Dodge ViperSRT-10 coupe and the 6th-generation Dodge Charger. Rush Time Rush Time is a new feature of Drift City where anyone can join a massive "Boss HUV" chase, which consists of chasing one of five possible large HUVs, with significantly increased HP and different abilities. The event can begin once at least 10 players are within the Rush Time circle. Larger Rush Time events occur at scheduled times. Users gain items by crashing into the boss HUV. The user that deals the fatal blow will receive a big prize: 3 Mittron Enhancers (used for upgrading parts) and some mito, the in-game currency. Except for scheduled Rush Time events, the Boss HUV is rarely defeated within the ten-minute limit. However, participating in Rush Time is the only way to obtain the highest level parts in the game, and many players participate in smaller Rush Times so they can obtain these rare parts to use or sell via the Auction House. Parts enhancing Parts can be enhanced (upgraded) by using Mittron Enhancers. All parts are divided into 3 branches, Normal parts (level 1 through level 25 parts), Super parts (level 31 through level 55 parts) and Hyper parts (level 60 through level 80 parts). Since the Stage 2 update, each branch requires a corresponding Mittron Enhancer to enhance the part (e.g. H Mittron Enhancer is needed to enhance Hyper parts). However, the old Mittron Enhancer which has a 24 hour usage period limit can be still obtained by various ways (e.g. Rush Time) and can still be used to enhance any part. The cash item "Mittron Enhancer Booster" can be used to double the effect of Mittron Enhancers. Attempting to enhance has a chance to fail or even break the part. Broken parts can be repaired by using a repair kit that removes all enhancements from the part or the cash item "Restore kit" that keeps the enhancements made to the part. Stage 2 features Sticker feature By uploading up to 5 images per day, players can fully customize their cars. While the stickers themselves are Mito, the adhesive used to apply them to the car costs 10 G Coins.http://drift.ijji.com/stage2.nhn?m=newfeatures Stage 2 new features page Glossy paints Paint with a special, reflective finish that adds stat points. Unlike regular paint, it cannot be removed from the car it was bought for until it expires. New players can choose a free, unlimited glossy paint, but there is no stat bonus. http://forums.ijji.com/showthread.php?p=3197090 GM Belegnir post about Stage 2 features Undercity Undercity is a dungeon instance where a party of players may participate in multiple HUV chasing events for items and money.http://drift.ijji.com/stage2.nhn?m=newfeatures Stage 2 new features page Completing one round of Undercity earns the player a coupon for the Monster, a large truck with a high durability stat built to destroy HUVs. At the final stage of an Undercity session, the party must defeat a Boss HUV within a time limit. Each city has a different Boss HUV, and when the Boss HUV is defeated, each player receives up to three items depending on how well they did. The game mode can give parts from special part sets that give additional stats if all of the parts are equipped, and the part sets available from Undercity also differ between each city. The currently available Undercity missions are in both Moon Palace and Koinonia. The Undercity mission in Koinonia is tougher than to the one in Moon Palace. Real Match A balanced team race where every player drives the same car, a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 look-alike called the Duel. Winning 100 Real Match races earns the player a coupon that they can use to purchase their own Duel. Currently, Real Matches are only available during scheduled times.Although Real Match races rewards a lot of Mito, there is no exp. rewarded. http://drift.ijji.com/stage2.nhn?m=newfeatures Stage 2 new features page Lap Time Similar to the style of racing found in Trackmania. Players compete for the best time around the track without using gate powerups and may earn parts and part enhancers depending on their position. http://drift.ijji.com/stage2.nhn?m=newfeatures Stage 2 new features page Update In April, a new patch was released by IJJI which included new updates such as the Dew car, which is exchanged through G-coins. Along with this is a new interface system. Repeatable missions are available in Moon Place and Koinonia. The repeatable missions in Moon Place are essentially delivery missions while the ones in Koinonia are a sideline to the story. Both offers rewards of mito, exp, MKII Quick Battle Repair kits, and Mittron sands (which are used to exchange for items such as VHUV appearance or Traffic car appearance at the trade centers). In addition, there is a new license and rank system. Players are able to acquire licenses, which they could put on the profiles for others to see, once they complete the requirements. For instance, for the Tuning license, the player needs to successfully create 1 +12 part and 6 +10 parts. In the Battle Zone, there are now ladder ranks.http://drift.ijji.com Updates Connection with other media: References Knight Rider (1982-1986) Need For Speed Underground 2 (2004) Need For Speed Most Wanted (2005) Burnout 3: Takedown (2004) Burnout Revenge (2005) Grand Theft Auto 3 (2001) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) The Fast and The Furious (2001) 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) The Transporter (2002) Transporter 2 (2005) Fastlane (2002-2003) References * IGN article on the URe3 car * Anime News Network article about Drift City entering live service * Gamers Hell article about Drift City entering beta * MMOsite.com interview with Drift City's project manager * Destructoid blog reviewing Drift City * Drift City at 1up * Drift City game page at Xfire * Drift City Game Review on MMOHut.com External links * Drift City Official Site *